Amusement
by Naniika
Summary: Izumi talks to a boy on the phone and Inko is curious. Takes place between 2x19 and 2x20. Izumi AU.


**written off a prompt on tumblr where someone wished to see izumi being thorougly embarrassed by her mom because she was talking on the phone with a boy lmao**

* * *

It's a somewhat quiet Sunday morning when Izumi recieves a call from Iida.

It's the day after she has been dispatched from Hosu General Hospital, as well as the final day of her internship. The doctor recommended that Izumi not participate in any hero-related training for the next few days and as such, Gran Torino had instructed that she spend today resting. Izumi was displeased with the demands but complied nevertheless.

It doesn't stop her from exercising in the privacy of her bedroom; after all, she _had_ been bedridden for quite a while at the hospital. Izumi stretches her tired limbs and starts doing her usual calisthenics of squats, push-ups and the like. After that, she adjusts her dumbbells to a minimal load and starts to work out her muscles, completely immersed in her own thoughts. She almost misses the subtle vibration coming from her phone on the bed, but manages to reach it before the call goes to voicemail.

"Hello?" Izumi asks. She picks up a dumbbell with her other hand and continues her routine.

"Good morning, Midoriya!" Iida replies on the other end, brisk and polite as ever. "How are you?"

Izumi smiles. They proceed to spend the next couple of minutes catching up on minor events and Iida informs her about the whereabouts of the classmates whom she hasn't spoken to yet. Asui and Jirou apparently participated in missions of their own, while a few selective others had been engaged in less exciting endeavors. At one point, her mother quietly enters her room with a basket of newly washed clothes. Izumi, however, sits with her back turned to the door and doesn't notice.

"I'm fine, _really_," Izumi laughs. She puts the dumbbell away for a moment to wave her hand dismissively. "I'm only lifting eight pounds with my injured arm, I swear!"

"_Only?_"

Izumi's phone flies out of her grip when her mother makes her presence known. The phone lands on the bed and bounces off into the unknown.

"Uh, did I say eight? I meant two," Izumi quickly corrects with a hand pressed to her chest and a nervous chuckle. Inko lowers the basket a little and gives her daughter a look that conveyed how much she wasn't convinced. It was worth a shot.

"Izumi, please."

Izumi winces a little but concedes. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll leave my room in a minute, I promise."

Her mother looks slightly relieved to hear. Izumi scurries behind her bed and digs after the phone on the floor with some difficulty. Inko lays out the clean, folded clothes on her daughter's bed while the latter apologizes to Iida for the abrupt disturbance. They say their goodbyes and wish each other a speedy recovery before class resumes the following week.

"Who was that on the phone?"

Izumi puts her phone away and begins sorting her clothes into the different shelves of her closet. "Iida Tenya. He's one of my classmates."

"Ah, that's right. You've spoken of him before," Inko recalls with a soft smile. With her basket now empty, she tugs it under her arm and places a hand on her mouth. "You seem close."

Izumi picks out some hangers from the rack and put them on her bed, so she could use them later to hang her hoodies and collared shirts. Her mother's statement sounds odd and she voices this. "Well, yeah. We're close friends," she says with a confused raise of her brow.

"Mm," Inko hums, seemingly innocent and with no ulterior motive. There is an amused twinkle in her eye. "Is he cute?"

Izumi stares at her mom for five seconds straight before her face heats up with embarrassment. "Mom, _no!_"

"I was just asking!" Inko giggles to herself. She moves towards the door but not before imparting some words over her shoulder on the way. "You should let me see him sometime, though. He sounds nice."

"He isn't! I mean, he _is_ but he's not—" Izumi feebly justifies but her mom has already left so she is ultimately defending herself in vain. Izumi lets out a groan and covers her face with her hands, her skin quite warm to the touch.

"It's not like that," she mumbles between her fingers, to no one in particular.

Her mom would likely tease her with this for _weeks_ to come.


End file.
